In perpendicular recording, magnetic media or magnetic discs are written to and read from by magnetic heads. Each head is moved in close proximity over a location on the magnetic media. A magnetic field may be generated in the magnetic head's write coils, causing the magnetic field to write data to or store information in the magnetic media. The magnetic field is generated by a write current which may be provided to the write coils as a series of current pulses. In addition, each head contains a read sensor for reading back the information stored on the magnetic media by the write current.